The present invention relates in general to a remote keyless entry transmitter with supplemental functions, and, more specifically, to providing an RF analyzer on a fob integrating remote keyless entry functions with wireless device detection functions.
Advancements in microelectronics have led to widespread use of wireless radio frequency devices of many different types. Applications include remote control of electronic devices, information broadcasting, passive RF sensing, and point-to-point data networking, for example. Remote keyless entry (RKE) systems for automotive vehicles utilize a miniature transmitter contained in a key fob to broadcast remote entry commands to a vehicle receiver to allow a user to remotely lock and unlock doors and perform other convenience functions. Since the key fob must be small in size in order to facilitate carrying in a user's pocket or purse, battery size is limited. Thus, energy efficient microelectronic circuits and methods of operation are necessary in order to minimize battery consumption and maximize battery life.
A person may sometimes desire to discover nearby wireless devices that may be operating. For example, the user of a portable computer such as a laptop may wish to discover whether a wireless access point or “hotspot” is available in a particular area for connecting with a digital network such as the Internet. By ascertaining the presence of a wireless access point, the user can activate their wireless-enabled computing device to interact with the wireless network.
Wireless security and surveillance systems are known that utilize remote sensors such as video cameras to wirelessly transmit sensor signals such as video signals to a base station. Remote monitoring can enhance personal security, but can also result in an invasion of privacy if misused. Therefore, wireless camera detectors have been introduced for sensing the wireless transmissions from a hidden wireless camera. Known RF detectors are dedicated units typically providing only a limited set of detector functions and often having a large size making them inconvenient to carry on a full time basis. Other wireless devices that may be in use in the vicinity of the person, and for which the person may want to detect, include wireless voice communicators such as cordless telephones and walkie-talkies.
The relatively large size of typical known RF detectors has allowed the use of large batteries. To miniaturize a detector, smaller batteries must be used. However, prior art detection methods are relatively inefficient and would provide insufficient battery life when used with a miniaturized (e.g., button) battery. Combining an RF detector with other functions further complicates the problem of battery capacity.